In recent years, much attention has been given to systems which perform health management or medical diagnosis support by constantly measuring biological information without restricting movements of users in daily life. In order to perform such measuring, measuring devices are required which have no inconvenience of wiring, are compact, and consume low power.
In a conventional biological information measuring system, an external device (information terminal) collects, through wireless communication, biological information measured by a sensor (measuring device) measuring biological information (e.g., refer to PTL 1).
The biological information measuring system disclosed in PTL 1 includes: an information terminal which is provided at a predetermined position and collects biological information; and a measuring device which is attached to a living body and measures biological information.
The measuring device measures pulse data and acceleration data as the biological information, and automatically transmits, through wireless communication, the measured biological information to the information terminal. Here, when the measuring device and the information terminal remain always wirelessly communicable with each other, there is a problem of increasing power consumption of especially the measuring device.
In response, according to a technique disclosed in PTL 1, it is detected whether or not the measuring device has moved, using the acceleration data. Then, a transmission timing for the biological information is controlled based on whether or not the measuring device has moved and has previously been communicable. Such controlling of the transmission timing for the biological information makes it possible to reduce wireless communication power consumption.